Chapter 1
The First Step (manga) is an article on the first manga chapter of Hajime no Ippo, for the first anime episode of Hajime no Ippo of the same name, see The First Step (anime). The First Step is the pilot chapter of Morikawa Jyoji's anime and manga series ''Hajime no Ippo, ''it is included in volume one of the manga's serialization. Details *Volume: 1 *Round: 1 *Characters Introduced: Makunouchi Ippo, Umezawa Masahiko, Takamura Mamoru, Makunouchi Hiroko *Locations Introduced: Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Shiritsu Zoujirushi High School *Techniques Introduced: Orthodox Jab *Mentioned Boxers: Tyson Mike Tyson *Title Page Character(s): Makunouchi Ippo *Pages: 63 *Next Chapter: The Turtle Strategy Synopsis Makunouchi Ippo, a regular student at the Shiritsu Zoujirushi High School whose work at his family's fishing Boat Company is limiting his social interactions with schoolmates, rejects a proposal to go to the movies after school (much to his classmate's annoyance) due to his night shift at work. After his classmates leave, Ippo begins walking home but is shortly stopped by Umezawa Masahiko and his friends who proceed to insult him in order to provoke a reaction from him. When they disrespect his mother, Ippo gets angry but refrains from physical actions and gets beaten into submission. The trio is soon stopped by Takamura Mamoru with an impressive display of evasive skills that intimidates the bullies causing them to run and leave the area. Hesitant at first, he takes Ippo (now unconscious) to the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Awakening to the sound of people practicing Ippo once again meets Takamura who expresses his disliking towards bullies and weak people. He notices that Ippo is 'frustrated to the point of crying' and, before letting him go, he lets him do something 'fun' by taping a crudely drawn picture of Umezawa on the sandbag. Takamura then tells Ippo to punch the bag with all his might. After many tries and a small tutorial on follow-up movements from Takamura, Ippo punches the bag with all his might, causing the sandbag to fly backwards from the powerful blow surprising everyone. Ippo, ecstatic from the feeling punching the sandbag had brought, does not notice the skin from his knuckles had torn from his fist. Takamura takes him to the medical room where applies bandages to his hand and inspects Ippo's well-built muscles. He suggests that he seeks revenge against the bullies. Noticing Ippo's submissive attitude, Takamura gives him a set of tapes of Mike Tyson 's greatest KOs. Ippo, hearing that Mike Tyson used to be bullied himself in his youth, feels as if he could be reborn as well and becomes entranced with boxing. Upon arriving home, Ippo helps his mother with the work bur she insist that at his age, he should focus on his personal life. After seeing the clients off, Ippo watches in awe the video of Tyson which inspires him to pick up boxing and subsequently buys a boxing magazine and notices that Takamura is a professional boxer as well. Determined to learn boxing to find out what 'strength' is, he catches Takamura on his morning roadwork and requests for the latter to teach him boxing. Takamura, assuming that Ippo is taking boxing lightly, angrily tells Ippo not to underestimate it. Upon hearing Ippo's confession Takamura gives him a challenge; to collect ten leaves in both hands via a series of quick, compact punches in seven days. Should he succeed, Takamura will agree to train Ippo. Should he fail, Ippo will never approach Takamura again. Ippo, having been underestimating the technique at first, becomes frustrated at his own inability to perform the technique. In his frustration, after training for hours (even forgetting about work) he reflects on his struggle and notices Takamura's fist formations and speed, quickly adapting himself to be able to perform the orthodox jab on the eve of the promised day. Happy with his progress Ippo shows Takamura his newly acquired skill in his fatigued state. Takamura, taken by surprise and in disbelief, states that it couldn't be helped, and praises Ippo on his compact jabs. Ecstatic with the praise, he unstoppably practices his jabs on Takamura's open palms at the latter’s request. Angry at an uncontrolled Ippo, Takamura knocks him on the head to stop him and subsequently runs away with Ippo following him closely behind. Category:Manga chapters 001 Category:Volume 1 Category:Manga